List of The Death of My Country characters
on the cover of The Death of My Country]]All of the characters that appear in The Death of My Country by Maxine Trottier. Main characters Geneviève Aubuchon Geneviève Aubuchon (born Miguen; c. 1747''The Death of My Country, Maxine Trottier, page 3 – April 14, 1808)The Death of My Country, Maxine Trottier, Epilogue, pages 169-174 was the younger sister of Chegual. She and her brother belonged to an Abenaki tribe until their village was attacked. They were adopted by Claire Pastorel and her late husband. Geneviève adapted quickly to her new life, unlike Chegual who ran away after a few years. In 1759, Chegual returned to Québec to protect her. After the death of her friend Étienne L'Aubépine in battle, she began to harbor resentment for the English in her heart. Geneviève's attitude was changed after befriending Andrew Doig. Supporting characters Andrew Doig '''Lieutenant Andrew Guillaume Gordon DoigThe Death of My Country, Maxine Trottier, page 138 (c. 1740The Death of My Country'', Maxine Trottier, pages 146, 154 – April 14, 1808), also called ''Une Main'', was a Scotsman with some French ancestry. After his father's death in a 1746 battle, he was taken to his grandfather in France. As an adult, he joined the Scottish regiment. His hand was amputated in Québec in 1759. He was nursed by Geneviève Aubuchon as penance for her harsh words. They became friends after he was billeted at her house. In 1763, Andrew went to France to settle his grandfather's accounts. He married Geneviève upon his return two years later. They had six children together. In 1808, they passed away within hours of each other while vacationing in Scotland. Chegual '''Chegual (born c. 1743)The Death of My Country, Maxine Trottier, pages 3, 6 was Geneviève's older brother. Following the deaths of their Abenaki parents, he and his sister were adopted by the French. However, this life did not suit Chegual, so he ran away with his best friend Étienne L'Aubépine to join the Abenaki. In 1759, he returned to Québec from the oncoming war with the British. He tried several times to convince her to leave, but to no avail. Later that year, his leg was injured badly. Geneviève successfully nursed him back to health. In later life, he became a voyager for a merchant. Chegual never married. Claire Pastorel Madame Claire Pastorel (born c. 1729)The Death of My Country, Maxine Trottier, page 11 was the widow of Jacques Aubuchon. She and her husband adopted two Abenaki orphans, Chegual and Geneviève. Chegual ran away sometime after her husband's death. Claire continued to raise Geneviève and later had her educated by the Ursulines. She was especially good friends with an Ursuline nun, Esther Wheelwright. Throughout 1759, Claire insisted on staying in Québec, despite the constant threat of British invasion. After his regiment disbanded, Claire married Scotsman Jonathan Stewart. Mère Esther Mère Esther WheelwrightThe Death of My Country, Maxine Trottier, Historical Notes, page 183 was an Ursuline nun. As a child, she was taken by the Abenaki and later brought to a monastery in Québec, where she became the ward of Gouverneur Vaudreuil. At fifteen, she refused to return to her family in New England and decided to become a nun at the monastery. She became friends with Claire and was a mentor to Claire's adoptive daughter, Geneviève. Mère Esther was also a nurse at Hôtel-Dieu, where the convent evacuated to after the bombing. She was later elected Mother Superior of the Ursulines. Étienne L'Aubépine Étienne L'Aubépine (c. 1743''The Death of My Country, Maxine Trottier, page 18 – October 11, 1759),The Death of My Country, Maxine Trottier, page 118 also known as '''Jigenaz', was the fun-loving best friend of Chegual. An orphan, he was adopted by the Abenaki and became a warrior alongside Chegual. Étienne's actions and words hinted that he had romantic feelings for Chegual's sister, Geneviève. He had a notable dislike for the British, whom he was fighting against. Étienne ultimately died in battle. Geneviève named her first child after Étienne, and also made it the middle name of her four other sons. Minor characters *'Mère Angélique and Mère Marie-Charlotte', two nuns living at the Ursuline convent. *'Madame Babin', usually called Cook, was an employee of Claire Pastorel. *'Brigette DesRoches' was the twin sister of Madeleine. She worked as a housemaid for Claire until her engagement to Pierre DesRoches. *'Mère Charlotte and Mère Jeryan' (died July 14, 1759)The Death of My Country, Maxine Trottier, page 84 were two nuns. They died after being brought to Hôtel-Dieu, the night of the first bombing. *'M. Garneau' was a wealthy merchant in Québec. He had a romantic interest in Mme Claire. *'Jacques Aubuchon' was the late husband of Claire. Prior to his death, he worked as a surgeon apothecary. Him and his wife adopted Geneviève and Chegual. *'Général James Murray' was a British officer previously under Général Wolfe. Following Wolfe's death, Murray became the commander of the British forces. *'Lieutenant Jonathan Alexander Stewart' was a cousin of Andrew Doig. He was also a member of Andrew's regiment. Jonathan married Mme Claire sometime after his regiment disbanded. *'La Bave' was a large dog from Newfoundland. She was hired by Étienne on several occasions to pull carts. Geneviève and Cook later saved her when her owner died. She then began living with them. *'M. Laparre' was a surgeon at Hôtel-Dieu, who often requested Geneviève's help as a nurse. She disliked him, calling his eyes "cold." He once insulted her by calling her a "indienne." *'Louis-Antoine de Bougainville' was the aide de camp of Général Montcalm. *'Louis Benoit and March Dubois' were two young officers working under Capitaine Guyot. *'Madeleine' was the twin sister of Brigette. She was a housemaid working for Claire. *'Général Montcalm' (died September 14, 1759)The Death of My Country, Maxine Trottier, pages 107-109 was the commander of the French forces in New France. He was wounded in battle and died from his injuries. *'Sieur Nicholas-Pierre Duclos-Guyot' (born c. 1714)The Death of My Country, Maxine Trottier, page 36 was the French captain of Chézine. He was an old friend of Jacques Aubuchon. In 1759, he attended a dinner party hosted by Jacques' widow, Claire. He later invited Claire and Geneviève for dinner on his ship. *'Capitaine Renaud' was Mme Claire's cousin who drowned. She kept all of his possessions after his death, including his telescopes and ship logs. *'Russell' was a British doctor who worked at Hôtel-Dieu. *'Père Segard' was a priest at the Ursuline monastery. After Geneviève confessed to him, he assigned her penance, which was to nurse Andrew. He later had it arranged for Andrew to be taken to her home. *'Lieutenant Colonel Simon Fraser' was the commanding officer of the 78th Regiment of Foot. *'Gouverneur Vaudreuil' was the governor of New France during 1759, when the British invaded and conquered. Mère Esther was once his ward. *'Wigwedi' was a three-legged rabbit named after a lynx that Chegual saved her from. He gave her as a pet to Geneviève. *'Général Wolfe' (died September 1759)The Death of My Country, Maxine Trottier, page 111 was an officer who led the British to victory against the French. After his death, he was replaced by James Murray. Epilogue characters *'David, John, Guillaume, and Seamus Doig', all of whom shared the middle name Étienne, were the four younger sons of Geneviève and Andrew. *'Étienne Doig' (born 1767) was the first child and eldest son of Geneviève and Andrew. In 1807, his father left him the family business. *'Jeanette Doig' (born winter 1785) was the last child and only daughter of Geneviève and Andrew. She was named after Andrew's mother. Chegual gave her the Abenaki name "Mategwas", meaning rabbit. *'Willie Doig '''was a relative of the Doigs living in Scotland. When Geneviève and Andrew passed away, he wrote to their children in Canada about the sad news. References See also *[[List of A Christmas to Remember characters#"These Three Gifts"|List of ''A Christmas to Remember characters - "These Three Gifts"]] Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Dear Canada Category:Dear Canada characters Category:The Death of My Country Category:The Death of My Country characters Category:A Christmas to Remember characters